They Make Each Other Happy
by Strawberry L
Summary: James's thoughts and actions the day after he discovers his 2 friends in a relationship. Warnings: Slash. SBRL


They Make Each Other Happy

By: BigBlackDog

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. All I have is a few books and my imagination. 

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sirius x Remus

Rating: PG-13

Archive: [Gimme the link]

Warnings: Slash and a bit of fluff.

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

**James' POV**

Every time I've seen them together today I've felt like the biggest prat on earth. Not that that's far off mind you.  

Every time I start to think my thoughts float to my conversation with Sirius last night. Though it was more of his conversation, as I didn't do much talking, for I was shocked to silence when I walked in on my two best friends snogging in the dorm room. 

My best memory of the resulting scene was Remus's face and Sirius's words. Remus had looked like he wanted to cry because he felt that something was his fault, that he'd done something terribly wrong. The only other time I'd seen Remus look like that was when he told us he was a werewolf. But Sirius really brought the facts home when he told me they'd been going out for some 4 months. Just before the end of last school year, as it was now early October. 

It wasn't that I hadn't noticed the changes in my two best friends; it's that I'd ignored them. I'd ignored the smiles, the secret looks and the closeness. Why? Because I'm a prat. 

But walking in on them snogging was not to be ignored, and when I'd asked how long Sirius pretty much blew up. Then, I hadn't been mad, just confused. When Sirius finished telling me every thing I'd pushed to the recesses of my mind, as well as how much he and Remus loved each other, I was silent. I knew they wanted my approval, and needed it to have things be the way they had been before. To them I was a friend, a fellow Marauder, and a brother, and keeping this from me had hurt them. But I'd stayed silent. 

"Thanks for not saying anything James" Sirius had said with an edge in his voice after a few minutes. At that point he'd walked out, Remus following a moment later. I'd been left to feel like a prat and inevitably fall asleep without touching my homework or dinner. 

Now I sat in the Quidditch stands, letting the breeze blow through my hair as I watched my two best friends below me. I knew they were unaware of my presence, because they would not be kissing like that if they were. I remembered how Lily and I used to kiss like that, at first, when our love hadn't yet faded to a vital part of everyday life. When we were unsure, but we couldn't possibly fathom that anything could ever be as important as the other person for they were all that mattered. I'd tried to kiss Lily like that only just this morning, but she'd only glared and brushed me off. Seems she'd figured out the canine's little secret ages ago and though I was a prat. 

Which I am. I'm a prat for hurting two of the most important people in my life.

Down below me they're still kissing, until Sirius pulls away and they both smiling. I watch as he leans over Remus to whisper in his ear. Remus laughs in his uncontrolled way, like the day we first showed him how we could transform. He only laughs like that when he's so fucking happy he can't contain it anymore. A few words from Sirius had him happier than I'd seen him in a _year_. 

Remus continued laughing; his head leaned back against the wall leaving himself completely open to the boy before him. Sirius took Remus's hands in his own and pinned them to the wall above his head. This time as Sirius leaned over he closed in on the boy's exposed neck, kissing it softly as he slowly trailed down to Remus's collar bone. From the distance I was at I couldn't hear anything, but it was only too easy to imagine how Remus was purring at that moment. With his eyes closed and hands pinned, Remus was completely subject to the boy before him, an overwhelming sense of trust apparent between the two.

Now normally, I'm not the voyeuristic type, but today I can't tear my eyes from my two friends, both so happy and oblivious to me. I knew this was my only chance to see them like this, without any off us being embarrassed.  

Back to kissing, Remus had his hands in Sirius's hair, idly running his fingers through the tendrils at the base of his neck. I felt jealous of Moony then, for being the one who was aloud to touch Sirius's hair. It was one of the things I'd always admired about Sirius, and one day I'd told him as such. 

"Now Paddy, don't take this the wrong way mate, but I do envy whoever gets to touch your hair." That comment had been awarded a smile from Sirius, who's overly large ego had once again been fueled. He had proceeded to fawn all over me, and I remembered the way Remus had blushed at that. Not jealous, but slightly embarrassed by his secret, and highly amused. That had been almost two months ago at the beginning of the year. Again, me = prat.

My attention having been averted to my memories once again, I brought it back to a very playful Sirius attempting to remove dear Remus's sweater. As he was running his hands around underneath it I began to wonder if now was the time to look away. But as Sirius began lifting the sweater over the other boy's head, I knew I wouldn't be able to look away, not even if they started shagging like bunnies. I was witness to something beautiful. Pads and Moony, they were beautiful together. 

As things turned out, probably for the best, Sirius never got Remus's sweater completely off. He's a bit shy, our werewolf. It was about 5 minutes after the shirt fight that they stopped, with one final kiss that lasted forever while they poured their feelings of love for one another into it. I knew then, and will never after doubt their love. 

Now, however, it's my turn to love them as they love me. I have to make up to them the terrible way I'd acted. Perhaps a box of chocolate and the picture of Snape with his teddy bear I'd been saving since last week would suffice. Running back to the dormitory I grabbed said items and made my way back down to the Gryffindor common room to tell my friends just how much they meant to me. 

I'm happy now because Remus and Sirius, they make each other happy.


End file.
